


Girls

by RikkuShinra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adult Content, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2019, Not Beta Read, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Aranea Highwind visits Hammerhead unannounced. Like all Imperial officers, Cid distrust her automatically, especially when he sees the fear in his granddaughters eyes. Behind the scenes there is more going on than Old man Cid could, or would, be able to handle.





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober19 day 4 prompt:  
Gags, cunnilingius, Daddy and fisting. I only covered two of these. 😭

Cid shutters the heavy thumping and clanking has been continuing on for the last ten minutes behind the locked roll down garage door. Cindy is all he can think about overlooking the barrels of the Imperial Soldiers rifles positioned at his skull as their fingers ache for him to do anything so they can sink all their rounds into his body. 

There is a suppressed ‘aha’s, he identifies as Cindy. That’s it, it’s the end. He doesn’t care if Aranea Highwind is one of the most fatal officers in the Imperial ranks. That’s his granddaughter and Astrals all damned if he will relax here and listen to his granddaughter receive a beating from that appalling woman. He moves but Aranea’s henchmen shove him back and the gun’s cock. 

“Sir, for your safety please remain seated.”

“By Titans rock balls I will. Unhand me this instance!” Cid swings at them, its ineffectual as were his previous pleas for the Commodore to negotiate with him not his granddaughter. The petrified expression on Cindy’s face and the manner her face flushed as her pupils dilated and body swayed with each step the older woman took towards her. 

"Aurum, let’s talk.” It was enough to make him see red. 

The last acknowledgment as the garage door sank with a metallic bang. He’d hurried and called Regis’ worthless spawn. Noctis had guaranteed to be there in the next few hours, but the punk was in Lestallium. Closing his eyes, he could hardly imagine what Cindy was going through. 

What Cid Sophiar’s imagination created would lead him wrong. 

“Oh fuck,” Cindy’s southern draw cuts off, one hand fumbling over the paltry wooden table in her Poppa’s shop, the other embedded in silver hair. “Ara...Aranea.” Aranea hums gloved hands trailing over the mechanics thighs holding them open. For a moment she opens her eyes peeking up at the glowing face above her. Cindy’s breath hitches and she moves from jerking Aranea’s hair to cradling her against the slick mounds, thumb brushing the mused strands.

Aranea smiles as best as she can as she draws her tongue hard over the hardening nub of Cindy’s clit. 

Cindy slips back knocking off a pyramid of magazines, an old coffee can filled with nuts, washers, and bolts while a harsh moan escaping as her back touches the table. “Yeah, Ari, right there.” Aranea’s hip shift, her own problem making it present as she forces Cindy to stay still, Aranea’s hands dig into the woman’s hip hoping to still them. Its fruitless. “Put your fingers in Ari, please. Please, please, Daddy.” Her moans grow louder, hips jerking. Cindy is a splendid sight anyhow, but as she forgets herself to the throes of passion edging closer to the brink, she’s exquisite. 

Aranea loves those breathy ‘ha’s and Cindy’s heavenward prayers, she doesn’t want the elderly man assuming his granddaughter is on the side of negotiations done wrong. But Daddy?

“Cindy,” Aranea pulls back, lowering Cindy’s legs to her waistline. “What was that?”

“Uh...use your fingers...please?” A delicate shudder as one finger dips between her lips, grazing. Biting her bottom lip, Cindy’s eye drop from Aranea’s face and her lips glistening with another layer of lipstick, the the officers hand working over her welcoming heat. “What did you call me?”

Cindy stills, her eyes widening. Aranea leans over nuzzling at the halo of curls. “Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t ask for a concession.” Another finger follows the first, thumb brushing against her clit. “Say it again.” Aranea lifts a brow waiting as her fingers slow the rhythmic slide.


End file.
